Gara  gara M
by Vocallone
Summary: Haru marah - marah gara gara lagi ...  baca yaaaa.. Jangan lupa Review    fic ke 2 dri vocallone... Chapter 2 UPDATE! RnR please!
1. Chapter 1

Karin: Hai...

Kina: Hanya sepatah kata... Ckckckck...

Karin: Gak apa donk... Kan sekarang gw yang buat ini fic...

Kina: Terserah loe deh...

Karin: OK... Emm... Haru bacain disclaimer-nya!

Haru: H-Hahi baiklah... Aku dan semua teman ku punya Amano Akira-sama...

Kyoko: WARNING : GJ , OOC (mungkin) , dll... Silahkan membaca...

Kina: Hari ini yang jadi 'narator' adalah saya... Jika Karin yang baca... Maka... Akan hancur...

Karin: The... Story begining...

~ Gara-gara M ~

»Haru POV«

' Duuuuuuh... Hari ini BT banget! Udh mau jalan2 bareng malah ada misi! Trus hari ini aku kena lagi! Ukh sial! Hari yang menyebalkan deh! * waaaah~ Haru gi bad mood niiie... /digaplok ama Haru/ * Ukh! Sebel... Sebel! SEBEL! ' Aku berjalan ke dapur mau mambuat makanan... Tapi... " MYUGAHAHAHAHA! Lambo-san pasti menang! " " Lambo tame! " " BAKA AHOSHI! " " Ma-ma gokudera... Sudahlah... " " Tapi 10 th... " 'Dipagi hari gini udh ribut... Kesel dech...' " Ah, Haru kau sudah bangun rupanya " kata Tsuna memberi salam padaku. " I-iya... Yamamoto mana? " " Oh, si baseball freak itu lagi jalanin misi... Tar lagi pulang koq... " "Oh iya. Haru kata yamamoto kau ganti baju yang menurutmu cocok untukmu... Katanya yamamoto ingin jalan jalan denganmu... " " Ah...". Aku hanya mengangguk. Lalu aku mamakan sarapanku... Dan akhirnya aku kembali ke kamarku...

~ di dapur ~

" Gokudera... " " Ya ada apa 10th? " " Apakah kau merasakan perbedaan pada Haru? " " Oh, pada baka woman itu... Iya sih sedikit... Biasanya dia ceria... " " Ada apa ya... "

~ To be CONTINUED… ~

Kina: He? Masa cuma segini? Oy yang bener aja?

Karin: Maap aku gak ada ide!

Kina: Nanti ku bantu...

Karin: Nah sekarang tolong review ya... Mau kasi flame juga gak apa... Yang penting review... + kasi tau kalau ada kesalahan mengetik , panggilan , dll...

Kina: Terimakasih telah membaca fic GJ dri teman ku yang satu ini... Ok kalau begitu... See you again-desu!


	2. Chapter 2

Karin: Konichiwa minna-san~

Kina: Akhirnya Update juga.. (Setelah di paksa-paksa...)

Karin: Langsung aja... Tsuna tolong yaa~ disclaimernya...

Tsuna: KHR hanya milik Amano Akira

Reborn: WARNING; GJ , ANCUR , if you don't like don't flame please, SHONENAI (Little) , STRAIGHT, xorry klo ada typo , OOC...

Kina: untuk Chapter 1 gomen minna tulisannya ancur. OK. Sekarang kita balas review dari ch 1...

Karin: Thank's buat HikariTakeru Vongola1827 ... Aku usahain di chapter 2 di perbaiki tulisannya... Gomen acak-acakan yaa~

Kina: untuk Su 'Pioggia' Oxenstierna *susah banget...* hahahaha... Iya aku udh liat kok.. ^^ arigato...

Karin: Thank's for Yuina-chan.. Saya aku berusaha lagi~

Kina: untuk sahabat ku Sky Melody yang jahat... Thank's udh review... Tpi saya bukan neko... Aku akan berusaha memeriksa apa yang Karin buat... m(_ _)m maap jika masih ada kesalahan...

Karin: Oy udh-kan?

Kina: OK kita mulai ni fic. Gw yang baca...

GARA-GARA M 2

-Haru POV-

Setelah sarapan pagi aku beranjak untuk melanjutkan rajutan yang kubuat. Memang sekarang aku lagi bad mood. 'Apa ada yang bisa bikin aku tersenyum? Yaaah , pasti hanya sedikit. Haaah~ kenapa harus gak jadi siih? Sebel... '. Lalu terdengar suara pintu terbuka , dan ternyata Tsuna-san yang masuk ke kamarku. "Haru, apa kau baik-baik saja? ". Lalu aku menjawab singkat , " Tentu saja. " Lalu hening beberapa saat , setelah itu Tsuna-san memberitahuku , " Malam ini akan ada pesta untuk merayakan sesuatu hari penting." Kata Tsuna tersenyum kepadaku. Lalu aku mengingat-ingat sesuatu , 'Hari ini kan 14 Maret? Siapa yang ulang tahun? Atau aku lupa?'. Lalu Tsuna berkata lagi , " Yaah, mulainya jam 8 malam sampai selesai , entah kapan selesainya. Ya , segitu aja ya Haru , aku mau latihan lagi. " , " eh? Um, ya." Kataku sambil mengangguk. Setelah Tsuna pergi aku melihat jam dinding , 'Sekarang sudah jam 6 sore? Wow, cepat sekali. Kalau begitu aku harus siap-siap. Siapa tau Yamamoto-kun datang.' Lalu aku pun bersiap-siap. ~Kita pindah ke Tsuna dkk...~

-Normal POV-

Setelah Tsuna pergi dari kamar Haru ia menuju ruang makan yang sedang dihiasi dan beberapa ruang lainnya. Lalu Gaokudera melihat sang Jyuudaime-nya datang lalu ia bertanya ke Tsuna , " Bagaimana 10th? Apakah si baka woman itu mau? " , lalu Tsuna menjawab " Untungnya Haru mau ikut. Sekarang ia jadi sedikit aneh." , lalu Gokudera menanggapi sambil menyilangkan tangannya , " Bukannya dari dulu memang sudah aneh?" Lalu Tsuna memangku dagunya dengan tangan kanannya dan tangan kirinya memangku tangan kanan , " Oh, ya apakah Yamamoto akan datang hari ini atau tepatnya malam ini? " Tanya Tsuna pada Gokudera yang langsung menjawab , " Baseball freak itu? Mungkin saja datang. " Lalu Tsuna mengajak Gokudera membantu yang lain agar cepat selesai. Setelah selesai menghiasi mereka memasak bersama dan yang berbahaya adalah Bianchi. Yaa~ para reader pasti tau. Tsuna dkk sudah beberapa kali untuk melarangnya memasak makan malam , tapi tetap saja tidak bisa. Lalu entah dengan apa caranya Bianchi dapat di cegah , mungking kah Reborn yang menyuruhnya diam? Entahlah. *Author sebelah saya aja gtw alasannya.* Lalu mereka bersiap-siap dengan baju biasa-biasa saja. Bagaimana dengan Haru? Mari kita lihat sekarang~

WOW! Betapa cantik sekali! Ia memakai gaun yang sangat amat cantik. Rambutnya di lepas dan memakai bondu warna coklat. Gaunnya itu berwarna coklat sepasang dengan bondunya tersebut. Setelah jam menunjukan pukul 8 ia pun bergegas pergi ke ruang pesta yang entah dimana. Setelah ia menemukan ruangan itu Haru kaget ia hanya melihat yang lain memakai baju sehari-hari seperti biasanya. Lalu semua yang ada di sana kaget seperti melihat Cinderella yang nyasar. Lalu Gokudera berbisik ke arah Tsuna , " 10th apakah anda lupa memberi tahu bahwa tidak usah memakai gaun? " Tanya Gokudera. Lalu Tsuna manjawab , " Waduh! Aku lupa. " Kata Tsuna dengan suara kecil. Lalu karena suasana yang tidak nyaman , untungnya Kyoko dan Chorme mengajak Haru masuk ke dalam. Haru hanya bisa blushing karena ia sendiri yang memakai baju gaun. Lalu, waktunya pembagian coklat dari cowok untuk cewek! OK kita lihat , Gokudera tidak memberikan apapun ke pada para cewek disini , tapi ia akan membantu membereskan semua yang ada di sini agar para cewek tidak kecapekan , Tsuna memberikan sebuah kotak kepada Kyoko. Pipinya blushing saat memberikannya. Lalu Hibari dia tidak memberi kepada cewek malah memberikan kotak ke Tsuna. Lalu, Dino memberikan kotak masing-masing satu untuk para cewek. Jadi semuanya kebagian tpi , Dini memberikan kotak yang special buat sang muridnya itu. Muridnya menolak dan malah men-death glare ke arah Dino. Sungguh pasangan yang hebat bisa bertahan lama. Lalu kita minus untuk Reborn , Gianni , Futta , Mukuro. OK , kita masih tertinggal satu orang lagi. Yamamoto? Ia belum kembali dari misinya. Mengetahui begitu Haru berdiri dan marah-marah GJ . Lalu ia berlarri keluar dan ia menabrak seseorang. Siapa dia? Dia adalah Yamamoto yang baru saja kembali. Lalu Haru berteriak , " AKU BENCI HARI INI! " Ia berlari sambil menangis. Sedangkan Yamamoto hanya bisa bingung melihat Haru yang tiba-tiba marah kepadanya dan juga kawan-kawannya.

-Haru POV-

Setelah aku berlari sambil menangis dan masuk ke kamarku. Lalu aku hanya bisa mengunci kamarku dan mengurung diri di kamar. Lalu aku tersadar bahwa 14 Maret itu White Day.

~TO BE CONTINUED…~

Kina: Wuuuuuh... Akhirnya selesai...

Karin: Maap klo tulisannya masih acak-acakan + ada yang salah.

Kina: Well , maaf juga telat update. Harusnya di update tgl 14 Maret. Tpi ni author kehabisan ide sehingga bru menggupdatenya sekarang.

Karin: Kw juga kan? Update ntu fic-fic mu kapan?

Kina: Selesai ujian pasti gw bakal update + publish chapter baru. Oh, ya minna baca fic lainnya juga yaa~

Karin: Eits, sembarangan promosi , bayar dulu.

Kina: enak aja. Kan udh keburu ngomong jdi gak usah bayar.

Karin: aaah~ whatever! Btw , review this fic please...

Kina: ja ne...


End file.
